1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to Radio Frequency (RF) jamming devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to an RF jamming method which preferably operates at the same frequencies as those used to remotely detonate explosives commonly referred to as Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
IEDs are explosive devices that are remotely detonated. These devices are used by military units, terrorist organizations, resistance groups, guerilla groups and the like, and are frequently employed to damage or destroy vehicles by remotely exploding an IED, by means of a radio frequency signal, when the vehicle comes within range of the IED. IED devices can also be employed against stationary targets, such as by having an IED in a vehicle that is parked in proximity to a target, and remotely detonating the IED. IEDs are a significant military challenge and threat. It is against this background that the present invention was developed.